


True Colours

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Strong Language, eddie is a punk, richie is a dork, they're very gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Based on a request on tumblr:Eddie and Richie have lost touch after high school. When they bump into each other at a college party, Richie is still his same old dorky self but Eddie is a badass punk. Does this change their dynamic? Do they still hit it off? (Yes)





	True Colours

Richie had never been into fashion. Not because he thought he was too cool to keep track of trends; he knew exactly which songs were in the top 40 or which movies were playing at the cinema that week. He just had no idea what would look good on him and what wouldn’t. He had never really dared to venture beyond his iconic Hawaii shirts much to Beverly’s dismay. Most people assumed that he wore them ironically and Richie decided to roll with that. It was easier to pretend that he dress like a walking disaster on purpose than to actual make an effort to look good and fail.

“You’re not seriously wearing that to the party, are you?” Beverly groaned when she saw Richie’s outfit of choice. He was wearing an orange hawaii shirt underneath a pink and blue neon coloured windbreaker, and some baggy jeans.

“What do you mean? I look fly as fuck!” Richie said, flexing his non-existent muscles. He looked at Stan for support, but he just rolled his eyes. Stan wasn’t exactly one to talk either. He just wore slacks and button-ups, because those never went out of style. 

“What about this whole thing says ‘underground rave’ to you?” Beverly asked. Now Richie had been waiting for this question, so he stomped his feet with a smug look on his face and his sneakers lit up. Bevelry sighed and rolled her head back. “They’re never gonna invite us again.” 

“Why do you care so much about these punks anyway?” Richie asked.

“Because the punk scene is blowing up and as a fashion major I  _need_  to be on top of that before it goes mainstream.” 

“Whatever, Cindy Lauper, let’s just go.” 

The party was a half hour drive out of town in an abandoned warehouse. The city was going to tear it down next week, so no one really cared if a bunch of college students started the job for them.

They were definitely not the first people there and even the parking lot was crawling with people. Richie saw a lot of leather, piercings, studs, and multi-coloured hair. He could hear the familar sound of shredding guitar tearing through the warehouse.

“Here is the plan, guys, we need to divide and conquer.” Richie said, draping his arms over Stan and Bev’s shoulders. “Bev, you’ve got Haystack waiting at home, so you’re strictly going after those fashion tips, but Stanny and I need to get laid because it’s been a while.”

“Speak for yourself.” Stan snorted.

“Foreign chicks don’t count, Staniel, that’s too easy. They don’t speak a word of English and all they want is some all-american cock.”

“Lori is Canadian, you dickweed.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, that’s enough you two.” Beverly interjected before Richie really managed to rile Stan up. “Sounds like both of you could use some action tonight. We’ll split up and mingle. Meet me on the dancefloor if you’re lonely.”

She winked at the boys and disappeared into the crowd of punks. Richie admired how Bev managed to look at home wherever she went. 

“I bet you ten bucks that I can get more phone numbers tonight.” Richie said, and a slow smirk made its way onto Stan’s face. He was never one to back down from a bet.

“Twenty.” 

The two boys shook hands and then went their separate ways. Stan went into the direction of the stage while Richie walked over to the improvised bar. 

He tried to start a conversation with several girls and boys that went to get drinks, but most of them gave him one look and ignored him. He guessed that Bev had been right about the outfit. Maybe he was able to get away with it on campus where he was generally seen as the class clown anyway, but here he just stuck out like a sore thumb. After a particular nasty glance from a girl with a purple mohawk, Richie decided that he had had enough for now. He supposed he was going to have to pay Stan twenty bucks after tonight.  _Fuck._

Richie didn’t want to spend more money on overpriced beer that wasn’t even cooled, so he decided to go for a smoke. Maybe he was able to chat someone up if there wasn’t a band playing over him. Talking was his strong suit anyway when it came to picking up guys and girls.

The evening air was chilly and he wished he hadn’t left his windbreaker in the car. His shirt didn’t offer much protection against the cold. Richie rubbed his arms as he looked around for a friendly face. He noticed a boy smoking by himself in black jeans with chains on it and a studded leather jacket. 

“Have you got a light?” Richie asked, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket. The boy fumbled around for his lighter a bit and then turned around to help Richie.

“Here you go.” He said, moving to light Richie’s cigarette that was hanging from his lips. In the dim light of the fire, Richie could see the boy’s hazel eyes and the freckles on his nose. No matter the spiked up hair, or the smudged eyeliner, or the cross dangling from his right earlobe, he knew that face through and through.

“Eddie?” 

The cigarette fell from his lips and was quickly forgotten.

“Richie.” Eddie’s face lit up, but then went serious again as he looked at his beaten up boots.

“I can’t believe you’re here too!  _And you smoke?_  Since when did that happen? And when did all of the rest happen?” Richie said, gesturing wildly at the clothes Eddie was wearing.

“Since college I guess. I finally got away from my mom and I found out so much that she told me was bullshit. I don’t even have fucking ashtma, never had. I guess I wanted to change after that, to take some risks and really live, you know?” Eddie ran a hand through his spiked-up hair and shrugged sheepishly. “You would have known if we had stayed in touch. 

Richie felt a sting in his heart. He hated that the losers club had split up. They all knew that it would be hard to stay in touch after they all moved away to different colleges. But, he didn’t think any of them could have predicted that that summer would be the last time the saw each other. He only talked to Bev, Stan, and Ben because they went to the same university.

“I’m really sorry about that...”

“Don’t be, it’s my fault too.” Eddie scuffed his shoes. 

Richie rubbed his arms again. He felt the cold air sneak up the thin sleeves of his shirt and shivered. 

“Here, take my jacket.” Eddie said, and after some light protest Richie put it on. It smelled exactly the same as Eddie had done in high school although there was a hint of smoke too now.

“You look exactly the same.” Eddie smiled, eyeing Richie’s outfit and making him blush a little.

“Can’t improve on perfection, right?” Richie joked. It sounded a little self-concious but if Eddie had noticed it he wasn’t showing it.

“I guess not.” He grinned. “Here, have a smoke, maybe it’ll warm you up.”

Richie never thought he’d see the day that Eddie Kaspbrak would offer him a cigarette, but here he was. They smoked in silence for a little bit. Richie found himself inhaling the scent of Eddie’s jacket and he just hoped he didn’t notice it.

“Man, I never pegged you for a punk, Eds.” He said, his eyes fixed on the moon and stars above them

“I didn’t either until I met some on campus. They’re really nice and accepting of... well of me being gay.”

Richie’s heart skipped a beat and he raised his eyebrows at Eddie. Eddie shrugged again, his eyes meeting Richie’s for a second before he looked away.

“I guess that’s new for you too.”

“I’ve I had known, I would have asked you out long ago.” Maybe it was the couple of beers he already had, or the way the moonlight was reflected in Eddie’s hazel eyes, but Richie just blurted it out. 

“Shut up.” Eddie chuckled and he gave Richie a light shove.

“No, I’m serious. I had the biggest crush on you in school.”

Richie expected Eddie to laugh again or the brush it off, but he didn’t do either of those things.

“And how do you feel now?” Eddie’s voice was calm, but his eyes were scanning Richie’s face for any sign that this was a mean joke.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really gotten over it.”

Eddie dropped his cigarette bud which landed in a puddle. He locked eyes with Richie and let his hand run across his chest. Then he grabbed the front of Richie’s shirt and pulled him down in a kiss.

Eddie licked into his mouth and Richie shivered a little when he felt something metal brush against his tongue.

“Do you have a tongue piercing?” Richie asked, pulling away from the kiss for a second.

“Oh there’s so much that you don’t know about me.” 

 _“Fuck, Eds.”_ Richie moaned as he was dragged into another kiss. 

He felt his knees go weak as Eddie pulled his hair, and it didn’t last long before they were practically grinding against each other. Their kisses were hot and sloppy. Eddie pulled at Richie’s bottom lip with his teeth before biting several marks onto his neck. Meanwhile Richie was moaning Eddie’s name and he couldn’t care less if people noticed them,

Stan may have won the bet that night, but Richie won the jackpot.

 


End file.
